Love and Hate
by StarkBlack
Summary: Kanda/Allen. A one shot I wrote for a friend's birthday. With Kanda, the lines between love and hate are thin. Allen suspects this and challenges the swordsman in the heat of the moment. Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, anal, language.


I have never written anything D Gray-man before, but I wanted to do a birthday fic for my friend neeree and I saw she liked AllenxKanda. I thought, "Hmmm… I should be writing fics from my favorite anime huh? Makes sense." So I hope you guys enjoy this. It's kind of an experiment, almost. I'll work a little more with these characters later. Oh and this isn't beta'd so lol sorry for that! XDDD

**Love and Hate**

Kanda's lithe hips ground against bony ones as the older man crushed the smaller exorcist against the stone wall. The flustered, and still slightly startled Allen, gasped as he felt teeth sink into the soft flesh of his neck. Kanda growled deep in his throat as one of his hands gripped a skinny bicep while the other tore at the buttons of Allen's white shirt.

The friction the dark – haired man was creating with his rolling pelvis was delicious, Allen and his cock both agreed, but Allen couldn't fathom why it was happening. Not that he was complaining of course, Kanda was beautiful. He was powerful and graceful and everything the younger man had ever dreamed of. But not an hour ago, Kanda had yet again said something cruel to him and turned his back at Allen's attempt at civil communication. What had happened? What was he thinking?

"I thought you hated me…" Allen whispered breathlessly as he felt a warm palm trail up the skin of his chest. The dark – haired man pulled roughly at his nipples, making the sensitive flesh scream in a pleasure that bordered on pain.

Kanda released Allen's arm to get a fistful of his soft silver-white hair. He tugged gently, tilting Allen's head back so he could better access the shorter man's mouth.

"I do hate you…" Kanda whispered against Allen's lips. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to fuck you."

Allen's whole body tingled at Kanda's words. The frantic grinding of their lower halves was slowly making his mind go blank and his vision swim.

"I… I don't understand…"

Kanda pulled away to tug at the younger man's belt. Allen felt limp and weightless as he was turned around and pressed back against the wall. Kanda's skilled hands pulled the leather from the silver buckle and unbuttoned the top of Allen's pants in mere seconds. The silver – haired man couldn't help but whimper as long fingers trailed down swollen flesh to grip him firmly in a rough, sword calloused palm.

Kanda's voice was husky as he panted into Allen's ear.

"I think about you all the time. When I'm training, when I'm trying to sleep, when I'm _fucking eating_! I can't get you out of my head, and it makes me want to _kill you_! You drive me _insane_!" He pushed suddenly with his hips, grinding his hardness into the clef of Allen's ass. "I can't concentrate when all I can picture in my head is licking up your back. How _the fuck_ am I supposed to meditate when all I want to do is pound into your perfect little ass until you _scream_?"

Allen moaned and rested his forehead against the cool stone. He reached his hand down to move over Kanda's as the older man stroked him. He closed his eyes and let the other's words wash over his body like the tide and carry him towards an endless sea of bliss.

His mind was shutting down, the filters from his brain to his mouth had collapsed and things started to tumble from his lips without his consent.

"That doesn't sound like you hate me, Kanda."

The taller man removed his hand and pulled the other's pants down to just above his thighs. Allen heard him spit, and then there was wetness at his entrance. A single digit pressed inside him and his breath caught.

"Oh yeah?" Kanda whispered at his neck. "What does it sound like, bean sprout?"

Allen's hands flew to the wall, desperately trying to find purchase on something as he felt another finger slid into him. He gasped as he was stretched. Whatever Kanda was teasing inside of him, was making him convulse with pleasure and see stars.

"It sounds…" Allen panted. "It sounds like you want me."

"I just said I wanted to fuck you, idiot."

"No…" _God, he was losing his mind_! "I mean it sounds like you _want_ me… You think about me all the time… because of me you can't concentrate… It sounds like you _love_ me…"

Allen felt himself shoved fully against the wall and the fingers left him. He moaned at the loss of sensation, but he heard a rustle of fabric and the sound of Kanda spitting again before there was another press against his entrance. He felt a stinging and slight pressure as Kanda's cock pushed slowly inside him. The older man's breath was harsh in his ear and somewhere in the back of Allen's mind, he felt a smug satisfaction at being the cause of the stoic swordsman's unraveling.

When the older man was fully seated, he took Allen's hips in a bruising grip and snarled into the smaller man's ear.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Allen Walker_." He pulled out slowly to the tip and Allen hissed. He pushed back in gently, brushing that same spot that made Allen think he was flying. "I do not love you, and I never will." Out, and back in again. Allen's world closed in on him as he felt a pleasant warmth building in his stomach. "This is purely physical. It's a means of release for both of us… a stress reliever." Out and back in. Harder. "Ahh… do you… mmh… understand?"

Allen reached his arm up over his shoulder and grabbed the back of Kanda's neck. He turned his face to meet the older man's lips in a soft kiss. His tongue lapped up the swordsman's taste and his teeth raked over the other's slightly chapped lower lip. Kanda kept up the slow pace, his arms making their way around Allen's waist, one hand gliding up to clutch at the collar of the younger man's jacket.

"You're lying…" Allen whispered.

Kanda groaned and rocked his hips forward. "How would you know?"

Allen licked the skin below Kanda's ear. "Because you're being so gentle."

Kanda buried his face in the crook of Allen neck. "I'm going to want this again… I… _Oh God_… I don't want to hurt you too badly your first time…"

In response, Allen pushed down roughly on Kanda's cock as the older man pulled back. The swordsman almost choked and crushed the younger flush against the wall.

"_Shit_, Allen…" Kanda gasped.

"Do it the way you want…" Allen breathed. "Do it the way you imagine when you're supposed to be meditating…"

With a growl, Kanda quickened his pace. He started to pull out and snap his hips forward over and over with abandon. Allen's cries overshadowed the swordsman's grunts of pleasure, but Allen still heard them and they drove him to his breaking point that much faster. The two moved against the stone wall as one force. Their energy was electrifying and intensely beautiful. The air around their sweat - soaked bodies seemed to be charged and it hummed as they neared their precipice.

Allen gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his scream as Kanda's hand found his dripping member again. He heard the swordsman's moans and felt the way his thrusts took a frenzied turn. He found the hand that gripped his jacket and wove his fingers between Kanda's. He felt a triumphant swell in his heart as Kanda squeezed, and the simple act sent Allen spiraling over the edge of orgasm.

Kanda was soon to follow. Gasping Allen's name and biting down on the younger man's shoulder, he pulsed inside Allen's body and stood holding the other and shuddering slightly.

The heat in the air and the smell of sex assaulted Allen's senses as Kanda moved away several minutes later. He winced at the feel of the swordsman sliding from him and the dull ache he found lingering in more than one place.

The young exorcist straightened and was about to rectify himself, when strong hands tugged on his pants. They pulled the fabric over his hips and fastened the buttons once again. Allen smiled softly as he was gently turned around and redressed. He looked up at Kanda as the older man glared into his eyes. He wanted to say something, but under that intense frown, anything he could come up with would be unwelcome.

Then his breath caught as Kanda took the younger man's chin in his fingers and lowered his lips to Allen's forehead.

"Remember…" the swordsman's breath danced across his skin, sending pleasant shivers down Allen's spine. "I don't love you…"

With that, Kanda turned away and headed down the dark corridor.

Allen watched his retreating back and slowly, slowly started to smile.

_Fine… I don't love you too… _

**END**


End file.
